In both small cell and Proximity Services (ProSe), the discovery process plays an essential role. In the former, the user equipment (UE) aims at finding a cell and in the latter the UE aims at finding another UE within its proximity.
Thus, coordination is needed to organize the discovery occasions in a way that the energy consumption of UEs can be minimized.